


Bangtan In Fairytale Land!

by KenviTrash



Category: BTOB, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 50 KUDOS WOW, Classic fairytales, Fantasy, I AM SO FUCKING HYPED FOR CYPHER PART 4, I got this idea in English class, I haven't updated in four months RIP, I was watching Lie in English class, M/M, OVER 40 KUDOS?!?!, Tests are murdering me, VIXX and BTOB added for comedy effects, Weird Shit, Writer's block is murdering me, YO 60 KUDOS?, Yes they get sucked in a fairytale book, fairytale, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenviTrash/pseuds/KenviTrash
Summary: When Taehyung thought it would be a good idea for Bangtan to read a hugeass book of fairytales together, the book literally sucks them in.





	1. ©KenviTrash

**Author's Note:**

> Since I finished Alone, I was thinking, "Hm... I have no ideas for Bangtan House and Pre-Bangtan House Ficlets, what shall I do?" Then I thought, "Let's do a new fic!" It's a fairytale fic!! When I watched Lie with Jimin, he was eating an apple. So I was like: what if I make a fic about Bangtan being transported into a world of fairytales. Now it's a huge mess. Yay!!
> 
> New name is KenviTrash because I recently discovered Kenvi after Ravi said he's "Ken's Ravi" "Jaehwan's Ravi" on VIXX TV. Then I started shipping them. Sorry Kenjin fam. :(
> 
> This summary sucks OML, my brain is just messed up from Wings. And I might've mentioned this in chapter 14 of Alone, does anyone know where I can get Demian in Ottawa? Thanks and enjoy this story.
> 
> **Estimated 2759 words per chapter

This work is pure fiction.

The author does not own the characters Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk, Seo Eunkwang, Lee Minhyuk, Lee Changsub, Lim Hyunsik, Shin Doggeun, Jung Ilhoon, Yook Sungjae.

However, the original characters do belong to the author. Any similarities to a person living or dead is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

This story is not meant for any profit. It is merely for the sake of enjoyment. All the events following the story are purely the imagination of the author. Any similarity to any events in real life is purely coincidental and is not intended by the author.

No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording or any other mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial users permitted by copyright law. For non-profitable use, please seek permission from the author.

If the story is being copied, reproduced or transmitted in any forms or by any means, it shall be reported to the author immediately.

This story is not meant to offend any kind of people. If you find any part of this story offensive please seek author.

This is meant for all people (except for author).

by @KenviTrash

All Rights Reserved  
Copyright  
© 2016 @KenviTrash


	2. Let's Read A Book!

Finishing their final promotions of HYYH, Bangtan Boys was given a week of rest then they have to film the short films for their comeback called Wings.

"Does anyone understand what the fuck we have to film?" Jimin asked, flipping through Demian, the book they are basing HYYH and their short films on. Namjoon, being the philosophical guy he is, started explaining the theory to Jimin while Taehyung went off. Jeongguk was scrolling down Twitter, laughing at how frustrated fans are from all of the theory shit. Seokjin was heating up leftovers, Yoongi was dozing off and Hoseok was partly listening to Namjoon. Taehyung went to the room he shared with Jimin and Hoseok and took out a book that was as big as a encyclopedia. He remembered when he was younger, he would read this book to his younger brother and sister during bedtime. Yes, it was a huge book of fairytales.

"Taehyung? Where are you? It's time for dinner." Seokjin called. Taehyung walked out with the book. "Why do you have that?" Taehyung smiled and placed the book on the coffee table.

"We are going to read this after dinner." Taehyung answered. There was silence before Hoseok snorted and started laughing with Jeongguk and Jimin.

"A fairytale book?" Hoseok said between laughs. "We're not 5 years old."

"Hush." Seokjin silenced the youngers. "Why not? It'll be nice to connect with our childhoods after so long."

"Hyung, I just turned 20. I just left my childhood." Jeongguk complained.

"What about me or Yoongi?" Yoongi lifted his head up when he heard his name.

"What was that?" Yoongi asked, half-asleep.

"We're reading fairytales because Tae misses reading them to his dongseangs in Daegu." Seokjin explained. Yoongi nodded.

"Seems ok to me." The older rested his head on Hoseok's shoulder and went off to dreamland in a split second.

"Let's eat." Instead of the dining table, the BTS members wanted to eat in the living room.

"Open the fairytale book, TaeTae hyung." Jeongguk said. "I want to know which ones are there."

"Patience Jeongguk." the philosophical leader Namjoon soothed as Taehyung wiped the dust off the book.

"That book is huge." Hoseok remarked.

"The fairytales I had when I was a kid came in small booklets." Jimin added.

"It used to be my great-grandfather's fairytale book. It got passed down to my grandfather to my aunt to me and my siblings." Taehyung explained, opening the cover.

“Property of the Kim Family” the inside read.

"The table of contents." Yoongi said, pointing at said thing. "First is, Snow White."

"What was that fairytale about again?" Hoseok asked.

"I remember!" Jimin piped up. "This princess eats an apple and she collapsed!"

"Then a handsome prince went to kiss her." Seokjin added.

"I think I have to eat an apple for my short film."

"Right, you do eat an apple in your short film, Jimin." Namjoon said.

"Let's read that one first." Jeongguk said impatiently.

"Ok." Taehyung said. He turned over another page. The floor started shaking.

"An earthquake?" Seokjin asked, grabbing on a chair. Taehyung looked at the book, a huge ray of light shooting out of the pages. He felt a little lightheaded.

"Hyung?" Taehyung asked, being sucked in the book.

"Taehyung!" the members yelled as said person was gone. One by one, each member was sucked in the book.


	3. Snow Jimin — Minjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White Cast:
> 
> Jimin as Snow White  
> Rap Monster as the Prince  
> Jin as the Evil Queen  
> Suga as the Mirror  
> Jeongguk as a bunny  
> V as a puppy  
> J-Hope as a dwarf
> 
> Special guest stars: VIXX as the other dwarfs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compared to the intro, all of the fairytales will be fucking long so don't read one chapter in one sitting. I don't advise that.
> 
> I would put Seokjin as Snow White because he is the fairest of them all aka the most flawless of them all but the reason I made this fic was because of a certain cutie who ate an apple in Wings.
> 
> And if you don't get any of the VIXX jokes or you don't know who VIXX is, N and Ken are called ahjummas because of their old lady personalities in Plan V Diary, Woonie is short for Taekwoon, who is Leo, Bean is short for Hongbin and Hyuk and Ravi are completely obvious.

Birds were chirping, the sun was shining. Jimin woke up under a ceiling with blocks of chopped wood.

 _‘What am I doing here?’_ Jimin thought then he looked down. He was in rags, literally. _‘That wasn't a dream. That a fairytale book sucked us in and now I'm Snow White?’_ He looked at himself in the cracked mirror. _‘Someone like Seokjin hyung should be Snow White.’_

*at the castle*

Seokjin looked down at his clothes and he was in a king's wear.

 _‘Am I the Evil Queen?’_ Seokjin thought. _‘Why the Evil Queen? I should be Snow White? I'm so flawless.’_ He turned around slowly and he saw a floating Yoongi head.

"Yoongi?!" Seokjin half-screamed.

"Seokjin hyung?" Yoongi asked. He knocked against the mirror with his forehead. "What the fuck is going on?" Yoongi looked down. "I'm only a floating head."

"The mirror. The one who I ask who's the fairest of them all." Seokjin looked around. "What if we go along with the story? Then it'll work."

"What'll work?"

"We'll get out of here." Yoongi nodded and Seokjin got into the role as an Evil Queen **(King)**. He was so glad he used to practice acting before joining BTS. "Mirror Mirror on the Wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"Let me think." Yoongi zoned out for a second. "Sorry, my king, it is not you who is the fairest of them all." Seokjin faked being angry.

"Who is this bastard who took my spot?"

"Snow Jimin of course." Seokjin stopped for a second.

"Jimin is Snow White?" Yoongi's eyes drifted to the window and Seokjin looked out of it. He saw Jimin go to a bunny and a puppy. "I see."

*with Snow Jimin*

"Jimin hyung." the bunny whispered, catching said person's attention. "It is me, Jeongguk."

"I'm Taehyung." the puppy added.

"What the hell happened, Kim Taehyung? This is your book." Jimin all but snapped.

"This hasn't happened before." The puppy rolled around. "Maybe something happened to it between the last time I read this book to my siblings before leaving for Seoul to now."

"What happened?" the bunny asked.

"My great-grandfather believed in magic, which sounded like bullshit to my grandfather so he passed it down."

"That's weird." Jimin said.

"I think we should act like our normal roles." the puppy said, tugging on the bunny's ear and pulling him away.

"TaeTae hyung, that hurts!" the bunny whined. Jimin started humming a tune, taking a bag filled with birdseeds and spreading them around.

"Why was Snow Jimin talking to a bunny and a puppy?" Yoongi the floating head asked.

"The bunny has to be Jeongguk. The puppy might either be Taehyung or Hoseok." Seokjin the evil king answered. "What about Namjoon then?"

"He might be the prince." Seokjin snorted when Yoongi said that.

"Namjoon? Kim Namjoon as the prince?" Seokjin looked out. "He might be a dwarf or that puppy."

"It's possible." Yoongi shook his head. "I think I'm right."

"You always think you're right, Yoongi."

"Because I am." Seokjin and Yoongi looked back out and Jimin was softly singing BigBang songs while feeding the birds.

*at another kingdom*

Someone opened his eyes.

 _‘I'm the prince?’_ he thought, sitting up. _‘Nice.’_ He went out the castle and saw his horse, ready to ride.

"Let's find the other members." the prince said and got on his noble steed.

*with Jimin*

Jimin's ears perked up when he heard whistling. He looked up and he smiled slightly.

"Hyung." Jimin whispered and smiled widely. Seokjin and Yoongi curiously peered through the window to see the prince.

"See? I was right." Yoongi said smugly.

"It's actually Namjoon." Seokjin whispered. Jimin pretended not to notice him, singing Loser by BigBang while feeding carrots to bunnies **(Jeongguk included)**. Namjoon looked at Jimin with adoration. It's nothing really. The younger was so hardworking and seeing him at peace lightened Namjoon's heart a bit.

"Snow Jimin got the prince." Yoongi said. "And the prince is no other than our leader, Namjoon."

"I'm supposed to be jealous right?" Seokjin asked.

"No, you're supposed to be angry because if Snow Jimin marries Prince Namjoon, he becomes royalty and you have to step aside." Seokjin thought hard. He looked at the basket of apples. "Banish him from the village or try to get someone to exile him." Seokjin saw a buff man come out.

"Your highness. My name is Lee Jinhwan. I was ordered to exile Snow Jimin." Jinhwan bowed low to Seokjin.

"I want you to chase Snow Jimin out with an axe. Get him as far away as you can. Make sure he never comes back! Extra points if you catch him and exile him" Seokjin commanded and Jinhwan nodded.

"Yes, your highness." Jinhwan grabbed an axe and went out.

*with Namjoon*

"Your name, young lad?" Namjoon asked, extending a hand. Jimin looked at it before taking it in his hand.

"Snow Jimin." Jimin answered, partly embarrassed from the name a stupid author named KenviTrash gave him.

"Beautiful name." Namjoon took the younger's hand and gave it a lingering peck.

 _‘We're just getting along with the story, we're just getting along with the story, we're just getting along with the story.’_ Jimin repeated in his head, going fire truck red. Following the plot, Jimin went off, flustered.

"Wait! I want to talk to you." Namjoon called after him. Jimin hid behind his cabin, avoiding Namjoon. He placed a hand on his chest, surprised of how fast his heart was beating.

 _‘I can't have actual feelings for hyung.’_ Jimin thought, mentally slapping himself. Namjoon shrugged, went on his horse and went off.

"Namjoon hyung's the prince? How funny." the bunny said.

"You follow him. I got Jiminnie." the puppy said. They separated paths and Jinhwan came behind Jimin.

"Who are you?" Jimin asked. Jinhwan didn't say anything. He raised his axe and Jimin zoomed off.

"Jimin!" the puppy called and jumped on said person's back.

"Taehyung." Jimin was panting now. "I am being chased. We need to go."

"That person was sent by the evil queen, or in this case, Seokjin hyung, to chase you away from the village." As Taehyung explained the plot, Jimin ran the whole time. Jimin stopped then he tripped on a tiny rock. "Watch out." Jimin landed on his face, knocked out. Taehyung the puppy watched intently as two figures appeared. "Dwarfs. I think Hoseok hyung is one of them."

"You're weird, Hope. Did you hit yourself with a rock?" one of them asked.

"Hobi hyung!" the puppy called. One dwarf lifted his head and he ran towards the puppy.

"Tae?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes." Hoseok looked down and poked Jimin.

"Is that Jimin? Unconscious?"

"Correct." The other dwarf reached up to them and panted. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"My name is Njumma." the other dwarf chirped.

"N sunbaenim from VIXX?" Taehyung whispered.

"Who's N sunbaenim from VIXX?"

"Never mind."

*later*

Someone poked Jimin with a stick.

"Why are you poking him, Woonie? He is not a bug." a voice said.

"If it was a bug, Woonie would be screaming and running away." another voice said. A smack was heard and the person whined in pain.

"These dwarfs are weird." Taehyung whispered.

"Did that dog just talk?" a third voice asked. Jimin opened his eyes slowly and he was met with 8 pairs of eyes.

"It's a human." the one rubbing his head whispered.

"No duh Sherlock." Njumma retorted.

"You're just as dumb as him." one whispered to Njumma.

"Woonie talked." Taehyung whispered.

"Hope, can you explain why these two know you?" “Woonie” asked.

"Well, we came from an alternative universe." Hoseok answered. It was quiet after that.

"I think you should explain it in further detail because I have no freaking clue what you are talking about." Njumma said.

*afterwards*

"Jimin, you will be like a maid for us seven." Njumma ordered. "Brooming, cooking, all of the chores." He grabbed on to poor Woonie. "While we will be digging."

"What will you be digging for?" Jimin asked.

"Gold. Lots of gold." Njumma looked around at his shabby house. "We would get a better house with the money."

"Get off me." Woonie whispered.

"NEVER!!" Jimin made a weird face from the sudden change of attitude.

"O-kay." Jimin said and walked over to the kitchen.

 _‘Oh fuck, I don't know how to cook food.’_ Jimin thought, running his hand through his ginger hair **(which looks fucking hot on him don't get me wrong)** then he started to chop some tomatoes.

*with Namjoon*

Namjoon saw the bunny running after him and his horse.

"What is it, little bunny?" Namjoon asked after he reached back to his own kingdom.

"Namjoon hyung, it's me, Jeongguk. I am a bunny." Jeongguk the bunny said, partly panting.

"Oh." Namjoon lifted Jeongguk up and petted his skin. "I think I know why you are a bunny."

"Is it because of my teeth?" With that, Jeongguk nibbled softly on Namjoon's finger.

"Let's get you inside and get you some carrots."

"Yay, carrots." Jeongguk deadpanned.

*with VIXX dwarfs*

Jimin finished up with a weird meat dish and he went out to serve it to the dwarfs and the puppy.

"Jiminnie, that smells awful." the puppy exclaimed.

"I can't cook, I'm not like Seokjin hyung." Jimin said. "But I tried."

"I can cook." Jimin snorted when Taehyung said that.

"You're a dog, TaeTae."

"I know that." The dwarfs ran to eat the dinner.

"What smells so good?" Njumma asked, excited to eat.

"It smells good?" Taehyung asked.

"OF COURSE!!" another one, named Kenjumma, screamed. Taehyung crinkled his nose as the dwarfs except for Hoseok dug in Jimin's really good (?) meat dish.

*with Seokjin, three days later*

"Hyung." Yoongi whispered. Seokjin was eating his food.

"Yes?" Seokjin asked.

"I found out that Jimin survived. He escaped from Jinhwan and now he lives with the puppy, who is Taehyung, dwarfs that have the same names as VIXX sunbaenims." Seokjin placed his fork and knife down.

"What should I do now?" Yoongi shifted his eyes to the basket of apples.

"Poison Jimin." Seokjin peered inside the basket of apples.

"But which one is the poisoned one?"

"I think the shiniest one is the poisonous apple." Seokjin fished out the most shiniest apple and observed it.

"These seems like it." Yoongi looked at the shiny apple.

"Right." Yoongi locked his eyes on Seokjin again. "Now, you need to transform into an old witch or an old man, whichever one you want to transform into, and go to the dwarfs house. Jimin will answer the door because the dwarfs would be digging at that time and he'll willingly eat the apple because he's a gentle soul and he rarely says no." Seokjin agreed that Jimin was kind, thoughtful and precious.

"An old witch would do." Seokjin closed his eyes and dropped the apple back in the basket. His eyes opened because he didn't know what to do. "How do I transform?" Yoongi sighed.

"Just think about it." Seokjin tried again, imagining himself as an old witch. "Now transform!"

*with VIXX dwarfs*

As Jimin stayed, all the dwarfs basically fell in love with his gentleness and purity. Also his voice, don't forget that. VIXX would usually gather around for two hours to do some fun activities but today, they listened to Jimin sing. Woonie and Ravi were knocked out by the gentle voice; Hyuk and Hoseok were sighing in bliss as they stared at Jimin; the “jummas” were dancing along. Bean went to Taehyung, who was eating his dinner from a dog bowl Woonie had for some reason.

"Your friend is very sweet. I don't remember the last time we met such a kind human." Bean commented.

"I know. He puts everyone before himself and that is one reason why our fans love him." **(Mostly, the reason fans stan Jimin is because of his abs, thighs or butt) (Please appreciate the lovely side of Park Jimin who makes all of Bangtan smile)**

"I agree." Taehyung finished his dinner and Bean started scratching the back of Taehyung's ears.

*with Seokjin*

"Did it work?" Seokjin asked. Yoongi, mouth hanging opened, nodded.

"Jimin will definitely be tricked." the floating head commented. Seokjin was much shorter, standing at 155 instead of 180, long, white hair and a huge nose with a wart on it. "And you look fucking creepy." Seokjin smiled, most of his teeth missing.

"Perfect."

*with VIXX dwarfs*

"We are digging~!" VIXX sang as they marched to their usual digging sight.

 _‘This is when Jimin eats the poisoned apple Seokjin hyung will give him. I hope this will go well.’_ Hoseok thought. As he walked after VIXX, his mind raced with thoughts. Taehyung, who decided to tag along today, was having the same thoughts.

*with Jimin*

Jimin was washing some dishes when the door was knocked. Gently placing the bowl in the sink, Jimin went to the door and opened it.

 _‘Seokjin hyung...’_ Jimin thought. There was an old lady, presumably in her 90's, was smiling at Jimin, a basket slung on her arm.

"Hello, my child." Seokjin said, his normal voice now high-pitched and bone-chilling. "I am selling some apples but no one would buy one. I am begging you, will you take one and eat it?" Jimin looked at the apple in Seokjin's hand. "Taste it and see if it is good to sell?" Jimin took the apple slowly.

"Of course I will." Jimin said, following the plot and biting the apple. After he bit it, everything went black.

*with VIXX dwarfs*

VIXX was marching back, Hoseok and Taehyung still worried about Jimin.

"We will come back to see him unconscious, right?" Hoseok asked the puppy.

"Yes we will." Taehyung answered as they neared the shabby house. The VIXX dwarfs stopped singing as they saw Jimin unconscious.

"Oh no." Hyuk gasped. Kenjumma dropped all of his supplies and dropped to his knees.

"He's dead!" Kenjumma wailed.

 _‘He's not.’_ Hoseok and Taehyung thought at the same time.

"We need to prepare a burial." Njumma said.

*later, with Namjoon and Jeongguk*

"I want to visit the kingdom again." Namjoon said. "I wonder what Jimin is doing."

"You said that for three days straight, hyung. Aren't you going?" Jeongguk asked, nibbling on some lettuce.

"Jimin has no jams but he is so good looking though."

"CAN YOU STOP WITH THE JAMS JOKE?!"

*with Seokjin*

"It worked, Yoongi!" Seokjin said as he entered the castle.

"Good job." Yoongi said. "Now we wait."

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Now Yoongi and Seokjin are sleeping.

Maybe when you poison people, you get bored and sleep.

*later*

Jimin was placed on top of a bed while the dwarfs spread some flowers over the body.

"This too." Kenjumma sniffled as he passed some lilies to Njumma.

"There we are." Njumma said, taking Jimin's hands and wrapping them on his chest, the lilies underneath the hands.

"And we pray."

*with Namjoon*

Namjoon got on his noble steed while Jeongguk sat behind them, I don't how bunnies look like when they sit.

"Let's go find Jimin." Namjoon said.

"Finally." Jeongguk sighed. Snapping the reins, Namjoon's steed rushed off, Jungkook jumping behind.

*with Jimin*

"KUMBAYA MY LORD!!" Kenjumma screamed while Woonie sang it softly.

"Kumbaya." the VIXX dwarfs sang.

"We're not setting him on fire, are we?" Hoseok asked.

"That's absurd." Taehyung said then he barked.

"Sing with us, Hope." Bean said and then Hoseok sang along softly.

"Kumbaya." the VIXX dwarfs and Hoseok sang.

"MY LOOOOOOOOORD!!" Kenjumma half-sang, half screamed. Afterwards, they heard a neigh.

"It's J-Horse!" Taehyung joked while Hoseok made a J-Nope face.

"Hoseok hyung! TaeTae hyung!" they heard the bunny say.

"Jeongguk!"

"Now a bunny is talking." Njumma commented.

"Namjoon hyung!" Taehyung said as Namjoon jumped off his horse.

"What happened to Jimin?" Namjoon asked.

"Just fucking kiss him and get this shit over with." Jeongguk said.

"Our innocent maknae is now using profanities." Hoseok said.

"I'm annoyed." Namjoon walked towards Jimin, the younger's lips parted as he slept (?) and Namjoon ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair.

"Kiss him!" the VIXX dwarfs chanted as Namjoon closed the gap between him and Jimin.

3

2

1

Jimin woke up with a groan, opening his eyes and it locked with Namjoon's.

"Hyung." Jimin whispered.

"I'm glad you're awake." Namjoon said and they kissed again.

"WHOOHOO!!" the VIXX dwarfs cheered. Hoseok, Taehyung and Jeongguk were smiling, this weird acid dream would be over. They didn't know that they would be going to another fairytale. The ground started shaking. Taehyung's fairytale book appeared out of nowhere and started to suck them in except for the VIXX dwarfs.

"Thanks for everything!" Jimin said as he held onto Namjoon.

"Bye!" the VIXX dwarfs chorused as the book sucked Yoongi and Seokjin in.

*later*

"GET UP AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!!" three shrilly male voices screamed as someone opened their eyes.

 _‘For fuck's sake.’_ that Bangtan member thought.

Maybe reenacting the story wasn't such a great idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sucked and it's pretty long. It took me three fucking weeks to finish this. Next fairytale is Cinderella but I would like you guys to suggest which fairytale I should do next.
> 
> Random story time: I had my wallpaper as Suga from the Wings photo and my sister asked, "Who is he and why does he have a beard?"


	4. Cindersuga — Yoonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella Cast:  
> Suga as Cinderella  
> J-Hope as Prince Charming  
> Rap Monster as the Duke  
> Jin as the King  
> V as a Mouse  
> Jeongguk as Lucifer  
> Jimin as the Fairy Godmother  
> Changsub and Ken as the stepsisters  
> N as the stepmother  
> Hyuk, Hongbin, Ravi, Sungjae as more mice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fairytale is Cinderella and it stars Yoonseok! I got a suggestion for Hoseok to be Cinderella but I made Suga Cinderella instead. I just realized I will be updating every month. Fairytales coming up: The Little Mermaid — Taekook, Rapunzel — Yoonseok again, Sleeping Beauty — Yoonseok again, Beauty and the Beast — Namjin, Aladdin — Taekook again.

_‘Fuck no, fuck no, fuck no.’_ Yoongi repeated in his head as he stumbled out of his bed. _‘That bed is way too cold to sleep on.’_ Yoongi looked around. _‘Where the fuck am I? I am going to kill Kim Taehyung.’_ He looked at his clothes. _‘Rags, I am the main character of a fairytale. But which one though?’_

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" the three voices screamed again.

 _‘Oh yeah, Cinderella. How fucking wonderful.’_ Yoongi thought. _‘I get to play a servant of three shrilling assholes.’_ Yoongi grumbled in annoyance as he stomped downstairs from the attic.

*with Taehyung*

"I play an animal again? I hate what this fairytale book is doing to me." Taehyung whined.

"Tae!" four more mice cheered as they ran towards him.

"Hey..." Taehyung said uncertainty.

"Lets prank Jeongguk again." one mouse said.

"Why?" Taehyung asked.

"I think he lost his mind." another whispered to the third and fourth one.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Ravi." the third mouse said.

"We prank Jeongguk everyday, guys, do you even remember? A grumpy cat that tries to eat us everyday?" the first mouse asked.

"Ok, Hyuk, I don't think he lost his memories." the third mouse said.

"Hongbin, Tae asked why we would prank Jeongguk. There is no reason."

"I wonder how much cheese Cindersuga will give us today." the fourth mouse wondered.

"Thanks for reminding me." Hyuk said, jumping happily. "Cindersuga is so sweet. We love him, don't we guys? Sungjae?"

 _‘Cindersuga?’_ Taehyung thought.

"Oh shit." Taehyung sighed. "Suga hyung is not sweet."

"What did you say?" Hyuk asked cluelessly.

"Never mind."

*in the castle*

A pretty pink castle was in sight. Yes, a pink castle. The prince woke up in a luxurious bedding, all comfy and wonderful.

 _‘I know I'm in a fucking fairytale but damn, this bed is soft.’_ the prince thought in bliss.

"Your Highness?" a maid asked. "You are called to the royal dining room to visit your father." The prince groaned and got up.

"Where am I? Who am I? What is happening?" the prince asked.

"Umm... in the castle, your Highness and you are the prince. We have a royal ball tonight and you will be selecting your wife/husband." the maid answered.

 _‘Great, I am the prince in Cinderella. I wonder, who is playing Cinderella?’_ the prince thought as he went downstairs in his pyjamas.

"Good morning, Your Highness." everyone he passed greeted him.

"Good morning." the Prince chirped, sunshine smile dazzling. He walked down 5 fucking flights of stairs, why don't they have elevators, and he proceeded to sit across from the king, who had his head on the table. I guess the king was sleeping but who knows, he might be frustrated. "Um... hello?"

"Hoseok?" the king asked, raising his head.

"Seokjin hyung?"

"Damn it." Seokjin groaned. "I'm a king again. You're a prince, Namjoon is the Duke." In cue, Namjoon entered, tripped on nothing and fell on his face. "Watch out."

"Ow." Namjoon groaned, rubbing his head as he got up. "Oh, hi Hoseok."

"Hi Namjoon." Hoseok said.

"So you're the prince?"

"If I have to find a slipper which belonges to someone in the maknae line..." Hoseok leaned his head back on the plush dining chair.

"You would be glad it's not Suga hyung."

"Cross our fingers."

*with Yoongi*

"Your breakfast." Yoongi drawled, walking into his stepbrothers' room.

"WHERE IS MY SHOES, JAEHWAN?!" one screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW CHANGSUB!!" the other screamed.

"For fucks sake." Yoongi muttered.

"Let's get Cindersuga to hurry the fuck up with our breakfast." the first one said.

"I'm here." Yoongi tried again.

 _‘Cindersuga? I'm going to fucking kill them. Taehyung is next.’_ Yoongi thought.

"Oh Cindersuga." Changsub came out.

"My name is Yoongi." Yoongi snapped.

"Where are your manners, Cindersuga?"

"Up your ass." Changsub looked offended.

"Do you want me to tell father?"

"Ooooo, Cindersuga is going to get a beating." Jaehwan sang.

"Fuck you." Yoongi growled.

"Father is going to hurt you bad~"

"Like how your whore of a mother died." Changsub mocked. Yoongi gaped before placing the breakfast on the bedside table.

"Here is your breakfast." Yoongi said.

"Good boy." Yoongi was going to kick both Changsub and Jaehwan to planet Mars. "Father is waiting for his breakfast." Yoongi rolled his eyes and went out the room. He walked to the master bedroom, which had double doors, and knocked on it.

"Come in." a voice soothed and Yoongi went in. "Oh Yoongi-ah. How are you this morning?"

"Hello Father." Yoongi said, placing the breakfast in front of the man.

"Would you do me a couple of favours?" Yoongi nodded. "First, give tired Jungkookie some milk, feed all of the animals, shoo all the mice away, clean the whole house and choose what us three will be wearing tonight." The man lifted his head, soft eyes and tanned skin. "That will be all." Yoongi bowed.

"Yes Father." Yoongi went out the door, ignoring the muffled yells of his stepbrothers.

"You forgot Jeonggukie."

 _‘Jeongguk?’_ Yoongi thought and rushed back in. A black and white chubby cat came out and followed Yoongi out.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jeongguk asked.

"Jeongguk." Yoongi sighed, stroking the cat's fur. "What should we do?"

"Well, the plot is that mice would help you make a suit for the ball and the stepbrothers are going to rip and ruin it at the request of your stepfather, who is N sunbaenim." Jeongguk stalked down the stairs. "And I'm supposed to be rude to you." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Even though in real life, it's the opposite." Yoongi reached the kitchen, got a cat bowl for milk and poured it.

"Sit down, Jeongguk."

"I am sitting." At the sarcastic remark, Yoongi's eye twitched.

"Whatever." Yoongi placed the bowl in front of Jeongguk and left. Jeongguk started tonguing **(this is rated G, perverted minds)** the milk and the mice peered from the rat hole.

"Now, we need to grab the food and escape from Jeongguk." Hyuk said.

"Ok?" Taehyung said, uncertain.

"Come on, Tae!" Sungjae, obviously hungry, chirped and pulled Taehyung out of the hole.

"Careful Sungjae!" Hongbin called as Jungkook looked up.

 _‘Did I hear something?’_ Jeongguk thought. He shrugged like how a cat shrugs **(wait, what?)** and continued to drink.

"Safe." Ravi called.

"Now we go." Hyuk said.

*with Yoon- I mean Cindersuga*

Yoongi fed the birds some birdseeds while the mice ran out.

"Yoongi hyung." one mouse squeaked and Yoongi recognized the voice.

"Kim Taehyung." Yoongi said, his voice dropping a few octaves. The mouse recognized the pissed off tone and immediately got scared.

"I'm sorry hyung." Taehyung squeaked and hid behind Hyuk.

"Why are you hiding from Cindersuga? He's so sweet and kind." said mouse asked.

"You don't know Min Yoongi then."

"What?" Yoongi sighed. He didn't want to deal with this bullshit.

"Here's some cheese." Yoongi said sweetly, laying some food in front of the mice.

"FOOD!" all of the mice cheered and ate all of them. Taehyung didn't get any because Yoongi's mad.

"Hyung!" Taehyung whined. "I'm hungry." Hyuk gave Taehyung one.

"Cindersuga is not your hyung. Why are you calling him hyung? What does hyung even mean?" Hyuk asked.

"Nothing."

"I think we need to perform an exorcism on him." Ravi said.

"Stop saying these things." Hongbin said.

*with Hoseok*

"Hyung!" Hoseok whined. "I don't want to wear a PINK suit!"

"Come on!" Seokjin said. "It looks nice!"

"Then you wear it!"

"That's a pretty good idea." Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"Which one am I wearing?" Namjoon asked. Seokjin tossed the younger a gray suit.

"Hoseok is the one we need to worry about. He needs to choose a wife or a husband tonight!" Seokjin said. "We can get out after that."

"We followed the plot in Snow White. That didn't work."

"What if Yoongi is Cinderella?"

"Then he will be savage as fuck."

"I like this one." Hoseok said, taking out a white suit.

"No, that's your wedding suit, your Highness." the tailor said, shocking the hyung line.

"Holy, did you hear our whole conversation?" Seokjin asked.

"No I didn't hear your conversation, my King." The tailor bowed then turned away.

"We need to get out of here." Hoseok hissed.

"We tried reenacting the story but Jin hyung wants us to reenact this story too." Namjoon said. Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Namjoon, it's going to be fine." Seokjin said.

"Yeah right." Seokjin glared at the younger and Namjoon closed his mouth.

"Let's get ready." Hoseok said, breaking the **(hopefully not)** sexual tension between the leader and the visual.

*with Cindersuga*

Yoongi placed the filthy washcloth in the laundry basket and walked up the stairs.

"That took you longer than usual." the stepfather said. "Now, choose what we will be wearing." The Cha Hakyeon Yoongi knew wasn't like this. He is sweet towards his dongseangs and hoobaes and he was always cheerful.

"Yes, father." Yoongi said and went into Jaehwan and Changsub's room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jaehwan screamed as Changsub came out with a suit that Yoongi didn't even want to talk about.

"What? It's my birthday suit." Changsub said. Yoongi wanted to hit himself with a frying pan. No, then that'll be like Rapunzel. Maybe with a metal pipe. That'll make Yoongi unconscious, or maybe die.

"Son, I don't think it's a good idea to wear your birthday suit." Hakyeon said.

"Fine." Yoongi was relieved.

"Yoongi, choose."

"What will I be wearing then?" Yoongi asked the dumb question. There was silence before Changsub and Jaehwan started laughing like mad.

"Cindersuga, going?" Jaehwan wheezed, falling to the ground.

"They said family." Changsub said.

"Aren't I family too?" Yoongi asked.

"Why are you asking so many stupid questions?" Yoongi knew that he was asking stupid questions. It is part of the script right? Or is the author being stupid?

"Am I going, Father?" Yoongi decided to ask Hakyeon because his stepbrothers have bacteria for brains.

"Yoongi-ah, you forgot that during the evening, you need to clean the barnyard, the shed, our rooms and much more." Hakyeon said, which is the equivalent of a no. Yoongi wanted to get the fuck out of here. For the sake of Park Jimin. For the poor readers suffering.

"Whatever." Yoongi said. "Like I want to go."

"Prince Hoseok is going to choose his spouse tonight~" Changsub sang.

"I thought you had a crush on him, Cindersuga~" Jaehwan sang.

"Hoseok?" Yoongi asked a b~i~t too cheerfully.

"Aww, look at wittle Cindersuga with a crush." Changsub said in a baby voice.

"And he has no chance with his crush." Jaehwan mocked, also with a baby voice.

 _‘I will pin you down, choke you until you're blue then chop you up into pieces of dirty flesh.’_ Yoongi thought murderously.

"Yoongi-ah." Hakyeon said. "What did I say 15 minutes ago?"

"Choose what my stepbrothers will be wearing to the ball." Yoongi said monotonously.

"Good, now do it!" The bite in Hakyeon's voice hit Yoongi hard **(and all of the N biased people who knows that the leader of VIXX is a sweetie pie and should be protected at all costs)** so Yoongi went out and chose the ugliest pair of suits he could find. In some odd, sick, twisted, weird way, Changsub and Jaehwan loved what Yoongi had picked out.

 _‘What in the name of--’_ Yoongi thought before he was interrupted by Hakyeon.

"Now mine." Hakyeon said.

*with Tae*

"Hey Jeongguk." Taehyung whispered, passing the sleeping cat.

"Sailor Moon..." Jeongguk mumbled in his sleep. "...is sexy." **(Jeongguk, what are you saying in your sleep?)**

"Jeongguk."

"TaeTae hyung." Jeongguk said then opened one of his eyes. He met eyes with a mouse then Jeongguk started screaming, or hissing **(IDK)**.

"It's me." Taehyung sat himself on Jeongguk's furry head. "Yoongi hyung's pissed off."

"I think that's an understatement."

"You're right."

*with Yoongi*

Hakyeon had ordered Yoongi to sew his suit. Yoongi doesn't know how to sew and wouldn't want to sew.

"I wish Hoseok was the Prince. He would find me." Yoongi said. He didn't know that Hongbin, Hyuk, Sungjae and Ravi were preparing a special suit for the rapper.

*with Hoseok*

Namjoon was dozing off while guests were trickling in. Seokjin was pacing and Hoseok was standing by the orchestra, greeting fair maidens and worthy gentlemen.

 _‘Where are they?’_ Hoseok thought, worring about the maknae line and the oldest rapper.

*with Taekook*

"Guys, Jeongguk's going to help us make the suit." Taehyung said to the fellow mice as Jeongguk stalked after the older. The mice screamed and held on to each other. "He's not going to hurt us. We had a conversation."

"You were the most scared of Jeongguk, now you're having conversations with him?" Hyuk asked.

"No time for questions." Taehyung said. "Work, chop chop chop."

*with Yoongi*

"Here you are." Yoongi said, giving the fixed (?) suit to Hakyeon.

"Thank you, Yoongi-ah." Hakyeon said. "Now, here's a list of what I want done when I come back." Hakyeon handed Yoongi a small piece of paper. "I will be getting ready now."

"Yes Father." Yoongi went back up to the attic. Jeongguk was sitting by the entrance, swishing his tail back and forth. "What are you doing?" The rapper kicked the maknae aside then opened the door.

"Hyung, that hurt." Jeongguk whined as Yoongi's jaw dropped. "Surprise?"

"Cindersuga!" the mice cheered.

"Thank you." Yoongi said and he walked towards the light blue suit that was prepared. "Taehyung, I'm still going to kill you."

"I know." Taehyung said. "Hyuk made the design though. Try it on. It will fit, hopefully." Yoongi got the suit, smiled at it then went to change.

*downstairs*

"Are we all ready?" Hakyeon asked his “sons”.

"Yes I am!" Jaehwan chirped while Changsub was still mumbling about why he couldn't wear his birthday suit. Yoongi peered from the stairs.

"Just go, hyung." Jeongguk said, curling himself around the five mice.

"Find the prince and we can get out of here." Taehyung added.

"What does hyung even mean?" Hyuk asked again.

"Nothing." Taehyung went to the rapper then pulled his pant leg. "Let's go." Yoongi walked downstairs, faking happiness. Hakyeon widened his eyes and Changsub and Jaehwan dropped their jaws.

"So, are we going now?" Yoongi asked with a hidden smirk. Hakyeon gave his “sons” a look reading, “you know what to do”.

"I can't look." Jungkook said, closing his eyes. Jaehwan and Changsub went towards the younger and started ripping off the suit. Hakyeon watched with a sadist smirk. Yoongi didn't fight like he would usually do because that is part of the plot. As soon as the suit was completely ruined, Hakyeon delivered a harsh slap on Yoongi's cheek.

"Did you think I would associate you with my boys? The prince won't even notice a servant boy like you. Don't make me say this again." Hakyeon snapped. "You will NOT go to the ball."

*at the ball*

Hoseok was yawning as he greeted about a thousand people. Seokjin was eating some of the buffet and Namjoon was escorting guests in.

"When are they going to come? I'm a wreck!" Seokjin said, shouting at the end.

"Are you ok, my king?" one of the maids asked.

"I'm fine." Seokjin placed down his plate. "Can I have more food?"

*with Yoongi*

After Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Changsub left, Yoongi had thrown a lamp then ran outside, not bothering to pick up the remnants. Jeongguk and Taehyung slowly walked down the stairs. They went outside, looking at the bright moon. The other mice joined them as they saw Yoongi sitting by the fountain, trying not to cry. The animals hid then Yoongi started to cry.

"I want to get out of here. I miss everyone." Yoongi whispered. "I want to see Hoseok." He closed his eyes, not knowing that sparkles were coming out of nowhere.

"Don't cry." a soft, familiar voice said then Yoongi realized that he was crying on someone's crotch. The person's not hard so it must be ok then. The unknown man combed his hand through the older man's black hair.

"Jiminnie." Yoongi recognized the beagle boy by his voice. "What should I do?"

"Maybe I can wave this stick then you can become pretty." Yoongi lifted his head, his face matching J-Nope's.

"A stick?" Jimin lifted up the wand with a smile.

"I don't know how to work it. Do you grow any pumpkins?" Yoongi pointed around the garden. Jimin pointed the wand at the pumpkin and said some Harry Potter spell **(don't get me wrong, I grew up with Harry Potter and I still love it)**. A large pumpkin was settled there. "Now I'm going to sing."

*cue Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo*

Yoongi stared dumbfounded at the carriage made out of a pumpkin. The mice had been turned to horses.

"For fucks sake!" Taehyung had shouted when he became a horse.

"Don't turn me into..." Jeongguk started but he was transformed into a human. "Yes! I'm human!" The last mouse, Sungjae, was shivering. Jimin turned his wand to the quivering mouse. He transformed the mouse into a human too.

"Ok! You're ready!" Jimin chirped.

"Oh really?" Yoongi asked. Jimin looked up and down.

"Shit, I forgot." Jimin checked all over the older. "You can't go like this."

"No duh Jimin." Jimin ignored it and pointed his wand at Yoongi.

"Bibbidi, bobbidi, boo." Yoongi felt a rush of wind and he saw sparkles all around him. "This is going to look so great!" Yoongi opened his eyes and he saw a black suit that matched his tastes **(just think of Yoongi's suit in the Wings photos without all of the shimmering stuff)**. Jimin knew him well. But one thing, why the fuck does he have glass shoes?

"Jimin, thank you." Yoongi smiled widely and Jimin returned that same smile.

"You have until midnight, hyung. Go, go to Hoseok hyung." Jimin gave the older a slight push and Yoongi walked towards the carriage. "You have 1 1/2 hours left." Jeongguk opened the door and Yoongi sat in. Sungjae lifted the reins and the horses started running. The carriage left, Jimin's cheers and goodbyes fading away.

*in the castle*

Seokjin was biting his nails, Hoseok was forced to dance with some girl and Namjoon was patting Seokjin's back.

"Hyung, don't worry." Namjoon soothed. Hoseok left the girl then stood back up with the orchestra. He greeted more guests then Hakyeon and his kids.

"Your chance starts now." Hakyeon whispered. Jaehwan elbowed Changsub in the ribs then went towards Hoseok, Changsub following behind.

"Hello, your highness." Jaehwan said, bowing 90 degrees. Changsub did the same. Hoseok rolled his eyes then bowed back. Seeing girls and boys fight over him was weird. Even his ARMY won't hurt others.

"Last guest!" a voice called and Hoseok's ears perked up.

*with Yoongi*

Yoongi stepped out of the carriage then Jeongguk signaled his goodbye.

"If it's Hoseok hyung..." Jeongguk started then winked. Yoongi's eyes narrowed then the carriage went away. He walked inside slowly, bowing slightly to every man in armour **(*cue Chained Up* Freeze, armour down, nananananananana)** and he walked into the ballroom. Hoseok looked up as a single spotlight **(thanks so fucking much Namjoon)** landed on Yoongi. Saying that Hoseok was entranced was an understatement. The younger walked slowly to Yoongi.

 _‘Why is there a spotlight on me? Ugh, I should go.’_ Yoongi's hand was enveloped by another hand and the older looked up at the person.

"Hoseok." Yoongi whispered. Hoseok gave the older a smile that makes everyone's hearts turn to goop.

"Hyung." Hoseok said. "Let's dance."

"You know I'm not that good."

"Then I'll teach you." Seokjin was literally hanging off the king's spot to see who Hoseok will be dancing with.

"Namjoon! It's Yoongi!" Seokjin said.

"Yeah, I know." Namjoon said as the two older rappers started dancing.

"Aw, they look like they're in love with each other." Seokjin kept gushing.

"It was blatantly obvious that they are whipped for each other."

"Let me have my moment." Yoongi and Hoseok ended the dance and everyone clapped.

"Doesn't he look familiar?" Changsub asked Jaehwan and Hakyeon.

"It doesn't seem like it." Jaehwan answered. "There is no way that Cindersuga could've left the house."

"You're right." Hakyeon's eyes narrowed. It is Yoongi. Hoseok led said person out to the balcony.

"Hyung." Hoseok whispered and sat down on the bench. "How was it like, being Cinderella?" Yoongi sat down also but then rested his head on the dancer's shoulder.

"Tiring." Yoongi answered. "I'm pooped." Hoseok smiled softly, intertwining their hands. "I missed you." Hoseok went red at the sudden declaration.

"Hyung..." Yoongi lifted his head up from Hoseok's shoulder then stared at the younger's eyes. "Can I kiss you?" There was a silence before the older nodded. The dancer cupped the rapper's cheeks before connecting their lips. If this was a movie, there would be fireworks blasting all over but there wasn't fireworks. This was a reality **(now you know how much I ship these dorks)**.

"Hoseok." Yoongi sighed in the kiss.

"Yoongi hyung." The younger broke the kiss then reconnected their lips again. The leader and visual were watching the rappers kissing.

"So cute!" Seokjin gushed.

"Finally." Namjoon said. "They have been dancing around their feeling since debut." He smirked then looked at the older. "Wanna bet who tops?"

"Namjoon!" The clock was inching near 12 as Yoongi and Hoseok broke apart. Hoseok placed Yoongi's head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." Yoongi whispered as the clock struck 12.

“Time's up.” Yoongi can hear Jimin say. Yoongi shot his head up then ran out.

"Hyung!" Hoseok yelled and ran after him. Namjoon and Seokjin went behind them. One of Yoongi's shoes was untied then it slipped off his foot.

"Fuck it." Yoongi said then ran to the carriage.

"Hurry hyung!" Jeongguk yelled and Yoongi got on. "Sungjae!"

"Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok yelled then the carriage zoomed out. He picked up the shoe then sat on the last step.

"Hoseok-ah!" Seokjin called then sat next to Hoseok.

"Yoongi hyung ran away." Hoseok said then showed the eldest the shoe.

"This is part of the plot. We can get out of here." Namjoon said. Hoseok nodded.

"We'll get out of here." A serving man came and Seokjin told him to tell the guests that the party was over.

*the next day*

Yoongi kept the remaining glass shoe underneath his bed. Then there was rapid knocking on the door.

"Dude! Guess what the King said this morning?" Jaehwan said, bursting through the door.

"What?" Yoongi drawled, pretending to not care.

"Prince Hoseok will marry whoever fits a shoe! Isn't that great?"

"That shoe will fit me!" Changsub yelled.

"IT WON'T!" Jaehwan yelled. Yoongi sighed then flopped on his bed.

"Wake up, Father said to make us lunch." Yoongi got up to walk to the kitchen, Changsub and Jaehwan following him.

"Prince Hoseok is coming today with a glass shoe!"

"Why a glass shoe?" Yoongi asked.

"I don't know." Changsub answered.

"Changsub, I think the man looked a lot like Cindersuga." Jaehwan said.

"Why would you think that?" Yoongi unconsciously brushed his bangs so it fell across his forehead. "That man had his hair parted. Cindersuga's hair is like a curtain."

"You idiot." Jaehwan went toward the younger. "Can you part your hair?"

"Why?" Yoongi asked but Jaehwan parted it anyway. "What are you doing?" Jaehwan and Changsub observed Yoongi for a while.

"You're right." Jaehwan said. "He's not the man Prince Hoseok danced with." Yoongi confirmed after that statement that those two were total morons. Hakyeon was peering from the stairs.

 _‘Yoongi did go to the ball.’_ Hakyeon thought.

 _‘When will I get out of here?’_ Yoongi thought.

*with Hoseok*

"No one fits that shoe!" one serving man said to Hoseok and Namjoon.

"There is one more house." Hoseok said.

"Ah, Sir Hakyeon and his two boys."

“Three.” Hoseok wanted to say but he stayed silent.

*with Yoongi*

Yoongi was happy, a gummy smile stretched across his face. He was finally going to get out of this weird acid dream. Last time, he was a floating head. Hakyeon had something in his hand and he went to the closed attic door. The doorbell rang and Changsub ran to get it.

"Hoseok's here." Yoongi whispered then he went to open the door. He was pushed back by Hakyeon. "What are you doing, Father?"

"Did you think I'll let you try the shoe on? I don't want you to be associated with my sons and I? You're just a servant man." Hakyeon snapped, closed the door then locked it. He pocketed the key and Yoongi was kicking the door.

"Father!" Yoongi yelled then he slumped on the door. Jeongguk and the mice were seeing Yoongi pathetically banging on the door.

"I got an idea." Jeongguk said. "You all go out and steal the key."

"Good idea." Taehyung said and the mice ran into their mouse holes.

"Hyung." Jeongguk walked onto the older's lap then curled up on him.

"Jeongguk-ah." Yoongi whispered.

*with Hoseok*

Hoseok looked bored as Namjoon tried the shoe on Changsub. He had large ass feet and Namjoon was struggling to put it on.

"It doesn't fit." Hoseok drawled.

"It should!" Changsub yelled.

"It's obvious that it doesn't fit, doofus." Jaehwan said then shoved him aside. He raised his foot then Namjoon widened his eyes.

"It won't fit." Namjoon declared. "Is that it?"

"Give it." Jaehwan snatched the shoe from Namjoon and tried to shove it on.

"This won't go well." Namjoon saw the shoe flying then Hoseok ran to get it. He caught it then lied in fetus position to keep it safe. Taehyung saw the key in Hakyeon's pocket then slipped it out. He ran upstairs and tossed it to Hyuk. The tallest mouse ran to the door and the mice made a ladder out of their bodies and Hyuk opened the door. Yoongi got up and the mice smiled.

"Go hyung." Taehyung said. Yoongi walked down the stairs.

*downstairs*

"Is that it?" Namjoon asked again.

"Yes." Hakyeon lied. Hoseok looked really depressed.

"Namjoon! Wait!" Yoongi yelled and the '94 liners found him on the stairs.

"Ah, there is another lad you haven't spoken of." Namjoon smirked then he went to take Yoongi's hand. "Come on down." Hakyeon glared at Yoongi and the latter smirked. He sat down on the chair and the serving man went to give the shoe. Hakyeon not-so-subtly tripped the serving man then the latter fell and the shoe broke. Hoseok was on the brink of exploding and Namjoon looked at Yoongi.

"I have the other shoe." Yoongi whispered. Namjoon smiled then he took the shoe from Yoongi's hand.

"What?!" Changsub yelled.

"I told you, you dumbfuck." Jaehwan yelled. Namjoon placed the shoe on Yoongi's foot then the older stood up.

"Min Yoongi, you are set to get married to Hoseok in exactly 24 hours." Namjoon announced. Then he whispered, "We are getting out of here." Yoongi nodded.

"Yoongi." Hoseok whispered. He walked towards the older then smiled widely. They kissed then the fairytale book came out. Jeongguk and Taehyung ran down the stairs and joined the rappers. Before the book sucked them in with Seokjin and Jimin, Yoongi gave his stepfather and stepbrothers the bird.

*underwater*

A Bangtan member opened his eyes then he looked down. He had a tail.

"WHY AM I AN ANIMAL AGAIN?! THIS TIME, I'M A FUCKING MERMAID!!" he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, and that's the end. It took me a month to finish this chapter. I guess that'll take me that long to do each chapter. Expect the next one in November, or maybe earlier, if I have time. Bye!


	5. The Cute Mermaid — Taekook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Little Mermaid Cast:  
> V as Ariel  
> Jeongguk as Prince Eric  
> Jimin as Flounder  
> RapMon as Sebastian  
> J-Hope as Scuttle (the seagull)  
> Jin as Ursula (Vanessa)  
> Suga as King Triton  
> VIXX (except for Taek) and Eunkwang as Ariel's sisters  
> Leo as Eric’s butler  
> Hyunsik as Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my November update, updated in May. I am terribly sorry for my hiatus on the story. It was just that I was busy at school and exams and I had to rewatch the movie to help me with the plot. Fairytales coming up: Rapunzel — Yoonseok, Sleeping Beauty — Yoonseok again, Beauty and the Beast — Namjin, Aladdin — Taekook, Alice in Wonderland — No ships, Enchanted (Finale) — Taekook, Namjin, Yoonseok.
> 
> VIXX’S COMEBACK SLAYED ME GUYS I’M DEAD! AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT MY FELLOW ARMYs! LEE JAEHWAN AND HIS GODDAMN SHIRT AND PAINTED TATTOO HIT ME LIKE A TRUCK!
> 
> To myself: Why is Seokjin the bad guy again?)

Taehyung observed his teal tail. He has been a dog, then a mouse, now he's a fish? UGH, he hated his life!   
  
"Why, why, why, why?" Taehyung repeated as he crashed against a wall. Now he would rather get an exorcism by Father Louis William Suga Adams Junior the Third.   
  
"Taehyungie!" a mermaid sang as he crashed into Taehyung.   
  
"Clumsy Jaehwan." someone said as he entered with four other mermaids.   
  
"Sunbaes?" Taehyung asked.   
  
"Sunbaes?" the one who crashed into him asked.   
  
"We're your brothers." the third one said.   
  
"Blood-related brothers." the fourth one said. Taehyung nodded.   
  
"Okay..." Taehyung said. He went out of the room and saw his kingdom. It was magnificent.   
  
"You're always in awe, Tae." the first brother said.   
  
"If you forgot, airhead." the second brother said, tapping Taehyung's head with his knuckles. "I'm Hakyeon."   
  
"Jaehwan." the first brother said.   
  
"Eunkwang." the third brother said.   
  
"Hongbin and Ravi." the fourth and fifth brothers chorused.   
  
"Hyuk." the sixth brother said. "Also known as your hyung by only 6 months." Taehyung ignored them then swam off. "Taehyung, always so curious." Said mermaid swam towards the main kingdom area to search for any other members.   
  
*in the kingdom*   
  
"At least I'm not the main character." the king said. A crab walked towards him.   
  
"I'm a crab that has an African accent." the crab said. Taehyung swam in and approached the two men.   
  
"Hyung?" Taehyung asked. The crab turned around and smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Taehyung, you know how you should explore the world around you? We are experiencing the ocean and the habitats inside." At the philosophical bullshit, Taehyung knew the crab was their leader.

 

“Okay. So what should we do?”

 

“Well…” Yoongi started, pressing the triton against his chin  **(hah, since the father’s name was Triton, ok, right, no? Sorry)** . “The story we’re in now is the Little Mermaid. You’re supposed to fall in love with a human prince then he finds another person he loves.”

 

“Don’t I have to try and kill the… pause for dramatic effects… human prince?” the redhead merman asked. That is why he was casted for Hwarang, Yoongi assumed. Taehyung’s too dramatic. The king let out a sigh for the millionth time and continued.

 

“Then you die.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Namjoon butted in the conversation. “We didn’t do the original versions of the tales. I didn’t rape Jimin in his sleep.”

 

“My stepfather, in the fairytale, didn’t make the stepbrothers cut off their toes and heels.” Yoongi shivered at the memory that happened like ten minutes ago. “Wait, how long has it been since we got stuck here!”

 

“I don’t recall.” Taehyung said. “Five days in Snow White.”

 

“Three days in Cinderella.” Namjoon continued.

 

“No in the real world.” Yoongi said.

 

“It has to be the same amount.” Taehyung said. “It moved like normal.”

 

“We need to get this story continued to get out of here.” A small blue and yellow fish swam up to them, shivering.

 

“T-there’s an octopus wanting to talk to you.” the fish said. The three recognized the voice, it was none other than the 173 cm of Jimin. The next thing the poor fish had experienced was a redhead merman squishing him into his pecs.

 

“Chim Chim!” Taehyung squealed. Then a bunch of screams was heard.

 

“THE SEA WITCH!” a random merman screamed before fainting by Yoongi. The king kicked him aside then a huge octopus emerged from somewhere.

 

“Oh Jin hyung.” Namjoon said. “You’re the sea witch?”

 

“Yeah and I hate it. Everyone screams and faints when my presence is near.” the eldest huffed.

 

“I can’t breathe.” Jimin said but it was muffled in Taehyung’s chest.

 

“Leave the shortie.” Yoongi said.

 

“I am only 1 cm shorter than you!”

 

“You are both short now shut up.” Seokjin snapped. “I went up to the shore and met Hobi, who is a seagull.”

 

“So Jeongguk’s the prince.” Taehyung finished. “Chim and I will go visit Hobi hyung.”

 

“When you come back, I’ll transform you into a human. But! You’ll need to lose something else with it.”

 

“My voice?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Good because I don’t want to lose my dick.”

 

“Can you not?” Jimin asked his friend. “Ok then.”

 

“Go, we still need to get the fuck out of here.” Yoongi said. Jimin and Taehyung went upshore to meet Hoseok and Jeongguk if they’re lucky.

 

*later*

 

“It could've made 500% more sense if Kook was the seagull.” the seagull said to himself, perched on a rock, waiting for a fish and a merman.

 

“Hey Hobi hyung!” Taehyung yelled, making the seagull fall in the water. Jimin sighed, being surrounded by idiots hurted his head.

 

“Oh Tae. How do you do?”

 

“Have you seen Jeongguk yet?” Jimin asked, irritated.

 

“So Jeongguk's the prince. Namjoon is the king and Yoongi hyung’s the crab?” Hoseok asked.

 

“It’s actually the other way around.”

 

“So where is Jeon--” Taehyung started but stopped when he saw a figure walking towards the ocean.

 

“Tae, what were you saying?” Hoseok asked before seeing the person too. “Aye, it’s Jeongguk.”

 

*with Jeongguk, a few minutes ago*

 

In the kingdom not far from the ocean, the prince laid sleeping in the huge library, apparently reading last night. A huge shaggy dog with the prince’s butler approached the prince. The butler removed the English novel from the prince’s torso while the dog made a rougher approach, jumping on the prince and licking his face. The prince started giggling.

 

“Stop hyung, we may be late but it doesn’t mean--” the prince started but stopped when he opened his eyes and saw the dog. “Oh…”

 

“Good morning, your majesty.” the butler said. The prince got up with the dog. “Get off Hyunsik.” Hyunsik whimpered but the prince scratched behind his ears.

 

“Your majesty?” The prince looked around the huge library. “So I am the prince!” The butler raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes you are Jeongguk.” Jeongguk got up from the couch. “And if you don’t remember me, I am your personal butler, Jung Taekwoon.”

 

“Leo sunbaenim?” Taekwoon went slightly red.

 

“S-sunbaenim is too formal, my prince, you would usually bark orders and be awfully rude.” Jeongguk immediately felt sorry.

 

“Why am I usually like that?” Jeongguk was curious of his selfish prince self.

 

“Because you were cocky about your future status as king since your brother tragically died.”

 

“I don’t want to remember.” Jeongguk looked down, if his brother died in real life, he would be depressed and never smile ever again.

 

“I understand.” Taekwoon smiled. “May I have a day off?”

 

“Yeah sure. Why exactly?”

 

“My husband and son. We haven’t seen each other in forever.” Jeongguk felt even worse. He nodded happily and Taekwoon smiled even wider.

 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

 

“But one thing, can you show me the ocean? I want some fresh air.” Taekwoon nodded eagerly.

 

“Of course, your old self claimed that mermaids exists. Wonder if that is true.” Jeongguk smiled. The quicker he gets the answers, the quicker him and his hyungs get out of here.

 

*present*

 

“He’s beautiful.” Taehyung whispered low enough that Hoseok and Jimin can’t hear him.

 

“I’ll call him here.” Hoseok said.

 

“No, we saw him. That’s enough for right now.” Jimin cut off. “Now Tae, we shall turn you human for a little while.” Jimin and Taehyung left Hoseok, who was perched on the rock.

 

“So this is the ocean.” Taekwoon said. Jeongguk wasn’t paying attention, playing with Hyunsik. Taekwoon took out a notebook and gave it to Jeongguk. “You drew a lot. Yesterday, you “claimed” to see a redhead merman. You started to draw him but you couldn’t get the details right.”

 

_ ‘This may be a clue!’ _ Jeongguk thought and opened the notebook. As expected, there was multiple drawings of that merman. But when he reached the last page, he saw a nearly perfect drawing of the merman. His sharp eyes, perfect nose, rosy lips  **(no, this is not a pun for Taeyang’s Eyes Nose Lips)** . Jeongguk’s heart skipped three beats when he saw the box-shaped smile.  _ ‘Tae.’ _

 

“Taehyung.” Jeongguk whispered. Taekwoon turned around and smiled.

 

“Is that his name?” Taekwoon asked. The younger nodded softly. Taekwoon patted the younger’s shoulder. “If I were you, I would add some changes and finish that drawing.” Taekwoon showed Jeongguk a drawing he made, making the younger stifle a chuckle. “After all, I am the Lepicasso.”

 

“Okay hyung.” Jeongguk giggled. “You can go now, your husband is waiting.”

 

*under the sea*

**(No, this is not another pun)**

 

Taehyung, Jimin and Namjoon swam towards Seokjin’s cave  **(“The fact that my cave isn’t pink makes me mad.”)** , Yoongi refusing to go  **(“I was a fucking servant in the last fairytale. I need my nap!)** .

 

“Hello dongsaengs. Welcome to the, sadly not pink, Seokjin Cave.” Seokjin said, appearing out of nowhere. “How was visiting Hoseok?”

 

“Short.” Jimin answered.

 

“But they got the chance to see Jeongguk, he was looking for something.” Namjoon explained. Taehyung was still in awe of seeing Jeongguk. The younger looked amazing in a simple white shirt and trousers  **(add some Timberlands with it and you get a typical Jeongguk look)** . “Earth to TaeTae, you okay?”  **(aye that rhymed)**

 

“Oh, I’m fine.” Taehyung said, snapping out of the Jeon Jeongguk trance. “Just thinking why reading fairy tales was a good idea.” Good answer, Kim Taehyung.

 

“Well think later. I’m going to take your voice away for three days.” Seokjin said. “I promise, I will be nothing like that sea witch.”   
  
“Let’s hope.” Taehyung stopped in front of Seokjin.

 

“Start singing. Anything.” Seokjin conjured some hands out of nowhere. Taehyung started singing Stigma while the hands took his voice away. Jimin and Namjoon had their eyes closed. “Open your eyes.”  **(eat Jin and open your rice)** . Taehyung locked eyes with Seokjin. “Try to say something.”  **(mweonga teukbyeolhaji nae gwitgae Talk low) (comment down if you know what song this lyric is from)** . Taehyung opened his mouth but nothing came out. “Good.” The elder vocalist placed the pendant with Taehyung’s voice in a safe, secure location. “The human transformation will be done tomorrow since it’s late. Go to sleep and come back at 5am.”

 

*the next day*   
  
Jeongguk watched the sun rise. Hyunsik was running around in circles while Jeongguk finished off the drawing. Jeongguk’s eyes drooped, extremely tired from waiting and drawing.

 

“At least I finished the drawing.” Jeongguk whispered while looking at the picture. He looked up when he heard a huge splash. Jeongguk whistled and Hyunsik ran towards him. “Let’s go. There might be something.” Jeongguk and Hyunsik walked towards a rock.

 

“You idiot, get in the water.” Jeongguk heard a familiar voice hiss.

 

_ ‘Namjoon hyung?’ _ Jeongguk thought. He looked behind the rock and saw the most beautiful human in the world  **(in his and Taehyung biased opinion, Seokjin would disagree)** with a red crab.

 

“Hello, are you okay?” Jeongguk asked.

 

*with Taehyung*

 

The way Jeongguk’s eyes sparkled when he saw the older made Taehyung feel butterflies on the inside.

 

“Hello, are you okay?” Jeongguk asked. Taehyung extended a hand out, silently asking to help him. Jeongguk enveloped his slightly smaller hand with Taehyung’s large one, their hands meeting making them feel warm inside. “I’m going to take you back to the castle to stay with me.” Taehyung nodded. Jeongguk wrapped his jacket around Taehyung’s (naked) form and lead him to the castle. Jimin smiled softly seeing the two youngest members.

 

“I hope we can go back home after this.” Jimin said before submerging in the water.

 

*at the castle*   
  
“Taekwoon hyung, I am so glad you’re back, I found him stranded by the ocean.” Jeongguk said when he saw his personal butler. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement.

 

“Jeongguk, my prince, we can’t just…” Taekwoon started but met eyes with Taehyung. “I understand.” A couple of maids walked behind Taekwoon. “Take him and get him ready for breakfast. Shower him, pamper him, dress him.” All of the maids bowed in agreement and took Taehyung away from Jeongguk. “He’s the man you drew in your notebook.”

 

“He is.” Jeongguk had a dumb smile while Hyunsik barked happily. Taekwoon saw a crab clinging on Jeongguk’s pants.

 

“There is a crab on your pant leg.” After that statement, Taekwoon left. Jeongguk looked down and saw the crab. Jeongguk took the crab off his pant leg.

 

“Namjoon hyung?” The crab sat down on Jeongguk’s hand.

 

“I’m here to look after Tae. At least that is what Seokjin hyung told me to do.” Namjoon explained and Jeongguk took the crab to where Taehyung was staying, Hyunsik running behind.

 

*with Taehyung*   
  
“His hair colour is a bit weird.” the first maid said as she washed Taehyung’s hair. “Where’s the hair dye?”   
  
“I like the colour.” the second maid added. “Red is an unique colour.”   
  
“Would you like strawberry or mint toothpaste?” the third maid asked.   
  
_ “How does royal people live like this everyday?”  _ Taehyung thought as he chose the mint toothpaste.

 

“How does light brown sound?” the fourth maid asked the first.   
  
“That seems good.” the first maid said.

 

_ ‘Someone help.’ _ Taehyung thought  **(cues Fantasy)** before falling asleep in the lukewarm water.

 

*with Jeongguk*

 

Taekwoon leads Jeongguk to the large dining area.

 

“This is huge!” Jeongguk exclaimed. Taekwoon smiled a little because Jeongguk was being more talkative than his old self.

 

“I didn’t expect you to be surprised with the dining area. When we have special guests, we would go to the other dining room, which is twice as big.” the butler explained.

 

“No way…” Jeongguk sat on the chair and waited for his hyung. “What are we having today?”   
  
“Your favourite.” Some maids arrived towards Taekwoon.   
  
“He’s ready.” the first maid said. While Jeongguk was excited to eat his favourite meal  **(if you want to ask what food, it’s lamb skewers duh)** and how Namjoon still needed to buy him some after he promised at that interview during Run era, Taehyung walked out with another maid. His hair was changed from red to light brown and he was wearing a long black sleeved collar shirt with black trousers. Jeongguk just realized  **(R.EAL1ZE, bomb n bomb, feel this energy)** that he dropped his jaw.

 

“You look wonderful.” Jeongguk whispered, cheeks tinted pink. Taehyung smiled back, also blushing.

 

“Okay now it’s time to eat.” Taekwoon said as the dishes entered the room.

 

*later*   
  
Taehyung spent the whole day playing with Hyunsik and thinking about what to do next.

 

_ ‘Be bold. Kiss him out of nowhere tomorrow.’  _ Taehyung thought before looking up where Jeongguk was. The younger was staring into the night time sky. Was he thinking the same thing? The prince looked down and smiled at Taehyung.

 

_ ‘Should I ask him out on a date? No, quality bandmate time? Show him around?’  _ Jeongguk thought.  _ ‘Ugh, this is so frustrating!’  _ Jeongguk rushed down the stairs and went to where Taehyung was.

 

“Hyung.” Jeongguk said. Taehyung looked up and smiled softly. “Um… willyougoonadatewithme?” Taehyung patted Jeongguk’s shoulder, a sign that he should talk slower. “Will you go on a date with me?” Jeongguk was beet red when he asked the question. Taehyung smiled again and nodded. Jeongguk’s face lit up when he saw the gesture. “Really? You will?” Taehyung nodded again. Jeongguk smiled widely and jumped around while Taehyung laughed silently. “Great! Get ready at 7 and we’ll go at 8!” Jeongguk squealed and ran into the castle.

 

_ ‘Kookie is so adorable.’  _ Taehyung thought and smiled. Jeongguk bumped into Taekwoon.

 

“Hello your majesty.” Taekwoon said and bowed.

 

“WE’RE GOING ON A DATE!” Jeongguk yelled and ran upstairs. Taekwoon looked at the prince’s retreating figure.

 

“Well he’s happy.”

 

*with Taehyung*

 

“You got a date with Jeongguk? That’s why he was squealing earlier.” Namjoon said. Taehyung nodded and flopped on his bed. “You got to look your best. Or just kiss him so we can get out of here.” Namjoon looked back and saw Taehyung out like a light. “Goodnight Tae.”

 

*with Seokjin*

 

“It’s working.” Seokjin said as he stared into the glass ball with Jimin and Yoongi.”

 

“At their date tomorrow, I will convince Namjoon and Hoseok hyungs to make them kiss.” Jimin said.

 

“The sooner, the better.” Yoongi said.

 

“We hope.”

 

*the next day*

 

Jeongguk and Taehyung were escorted outside by a maid and Taekwoon.

 

“Be back before sunset.” Taekwoon said  **(no, I won’t be adding a conflict or anything or this chapter will be longer than Tae’s dick *cough cough*)** and the two nodded.

 

“Okay, we will.” Jeongguk said. He took Taehyung’s hand and they rushed off. “Where do you want to go first?” Taehyung saw a little dog café and ran over there. “Wait for me!” Namjoon crawled by the ocean with Hoseok and Jimin.

 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Namjoon asked.   
  
“Make them make out!” Hoseok answered excitedly but that answer was turned down by Jimin.

 

“No, just a little peck.” Jimin said. “No tongue at all.”   
  
“You two are complete morons, let’s do SOMETHING to get out of here.” Namjoon snapped. While the three idiots were arguing, Jeongguk and Taehyung went around the kingdom, eating and playing games.

 

“What do you want to do now?” Jeongguk asked and Taehyung pulled him towards the ocean. “But we don’t have…” Taehyung pushed Jeongguk in the water. “...spare clothes.” Taehyung jumped in and Namjoon knew that was the signal to do something or get stuck there forever. “That was not funny.” They laughed while Jimin floated by Taehyung. Namjoon popped up next to Jeongguk and whispered.

 

“Listen to Nike. Just fucking do it.” Namjoon all but hissed. Jeongguk looked nervously at Taehyung, who then took matters in his hands and kissed the younger. “Finally.” Yoongi and Seokjin cheered while Jimin swam around happily.   
  
“Yes!” Jimin cheered  **(I bet you guys thought that Jimin was jealous, well you were incorrect)** . Jeongguk pulled away and went firetruck red.

 

“Did I steal your first kiss?” Taehyung asked before realizing that his voice is back. The book appeared out of nowhere and proceeded to suck everyone in.

 

“Hyung, after we’re back home, want to go out sometime?” Jeongguk asked. The older smiled softly.

 

“Sure, I would love to.” Then it went black.

 

*in a tower far away*

 

“Honey, wake up.” a soothing voice said, stroking the member’s hair. The member scrunched his eyes and yawned. “I made your favourite soup.” Footsteps were heard before the door closer. The member got up tiredly before walking into a mirror. He opened his eye and saw his seventy foot long hair. A loud horse scream was heard throughout the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DON’T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM THAT I FINISHED TYPING THIS CHAPTER! I HAD IT WRITTEN ON MY NOTEBOOK SO I CAN WRITE IT WHEN MY PARENTS TAKE AWAY MY PHONE (which is pretty often rip) SO I ACTUALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER IN MARCH BUT I WAS TOO LAZY TO TYPE IT!
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Wattpad as KenviTrash.
> 
> UPDATE: This fic is on Wattpad now!


End file.
